Fusion Bomb 1 - Careers
'''Fusion Bomb 1 - Careers & Punishments '''was released on September 2, 2016. Fusion Bomb 1: The video started with the manager standing in the dorm where DK was seen in the back cleaning the sink. Manager: Hello! This is..Fusion Bomb! Today, we will all tell you what has happened in the group so far and how all the members feel. But first of all...*runs over to DK with camera while laughing* Manager: DK has the punishment because he was the last one to post a tweet! DK: DK the Snail here, *drops rag* Great. Manager: How is cleaning? DK: I'm almost done, stop rubbing it in. Manager: Okay then, let's see how the other members are. *Taehyun walks in the room* Taehyun: DK is cleaning!! *Taehyun dances and laughs* *J-Hope and Jimin come in and join Taehyun with dancing* J-Hope: *enters room* *puts dirty dish in sink* Sorry, you're the snail, and it's an agreement! *laughs* DK: You all need to calm down. *laughs* Jimin: You're killing the buzz! *laughs* Taehyun: It's because you have to clean!! *laughs, which triggers the laughter of Jimin* Manager: Anyway..how are you Taehyun? Taehyun: Amused. DK: You guys are such bullies! The8: I was almost the last to post on Twitter, I would have been so angry if I had to clean up after these demon children! Manager: Everyone, get in the living room before I leave so we can talk! *everyone gathers in the living room, but Jackson trips* Jimin: Real nice footwork! *Taehyun laughs* Manager: I'm going to ask you all some individual questions. Manager: First is......DK! *DK does a little dances and winks at the camera* Manager: Who do you think fans like the most so far? *Jungkook points to self and smiles* DK: I..don't know. But, I'm hot. I think it's Jungkook, The8, or I. Most people like the young ones more. J-Hope: But, I'm the leader! :( Wonwoo: I mean, half the people in this group are 20 years old. So, it's debateable. But, I think it's me I'm the best little sugar muffin there is. Shangri: *laughs* IM CALLING YOU SUGAR MUFFIN FROM NOW ON. Jackson: LITTLE SUGAR MUFFIN. *laughs hysterically* Manager: Next, Jungkook! Jungkook: Aww, yeh! Manager: How does it feel not being the role of maknae anymore? Jungkook: I don't know, it feels nice being called hyung for once, and I don't have to call everyone that anymore. The8: I'm the only one that calls you that! -laughs- Jungkook: Whatever! Jackson: I don't call anyone hyung, not even J-Hope, I just call him Daddy Hope, the father of all these kids. Manager: Next is...Jimin! Jimin: *smiles* Manager: Who do you think is the worst singer in the group? Jimin: Definitely Shangri. *flashback* Shangri: *sings but voice cracks a lot and he can't reach any notes* *back to reality* J-Hope: It's so true though! Shangri: What about Jackson!? I've seen him try! Jackson: I'm a perfect mother. Manager: Next is...The8! How does it feel being the youngest child? The8: It's great! It feels like Daddy Hope and Mother Jackson love me the most! Taehyun: But mother made me food. The8: Only because you were hungry! *laughs* Jungkook: *laughs* Jimin: But our parents are proud of me for bringing sexy back! *music starts playing while he dances* Taehyun & The8: *dance with Jimin* *Shangri and J-Hope laugh hysterically* Manager: Next is Shangri! Manager: How do you feel about the group so far? Shangri: It's fine. I get to rap and dance, which is great, I think everyone else agrees and can do the same. I also love all my little and older sugar muffins! DK: SUGGARR MUFFFINNN! Jimin; AWWWW YEHHH! The8: But you aren't that good at dancing. Shangri: Um? I'm better than a lot of you. :) Taehyun: LIKE WHO? Shangri: Um. Probably Wonwoo and DK. DK: What! But I'm hot! Manager: Next..Taehyun! Manager: Who do you think the best/worst dancers are? Taehyun: AWWW YEH! I think the best dancers are J-Hope and Jimin, the worst are MOST DEFINITELY DK and Jackson. Jackson: I SAID YOUR MOMMY WAS PERFECT. I CAN BACKFLIP. Taehyun: But still! Wonwoo: I think that is definitely true. I'm a great dancer! :) Shangri: We're all good enough, calm down children. Manager: Next.. Wonwoo! J-Hope: Keep Daddy and Mommy for last. Manager: What do you think about the music videos? Wonwoo: I think I look hot. I also love all the production and choreo. It's great, and I'm grateful for it. But some of you have bad footwork! *laughs* Jungkook: I have great footwork, and the *makes GOT7 reference* girls girls girls they love me! Jackson: I have great footwork, also! Taehyun: My feet are very sexy. The8: I was performance unit in Seventeen, obviously not me! Wonwoo: Maybe all of you are just bad at rhythm. Manager: Next..J-Hope! Jackson: Best for last. ;) Manager: What do you think about the other members? J-Hope: I think they're great! Like a family. ;) But some people are neat, like Shangri, Jackson, Taehyun, Jungkook. Then there is The8 and Jimin. We have to clean up after you all the time! The8: I'm neat enough! Jimin: Well good, we're the children and you're the parents. J-Hope: But you're the oldest child! Jimin: Whatever! Manager: Last but not least, Jackson. Manager: Who has the best outfits in the music videos? Jackson: Um, I don't know. We all look fine. Shangri: I look hot in my caps. ;) Wonwoo: I look great, hip-hop crew!!! DK: I look hot in any outfit. Manager: That's enough for questioning, goodnight Fusion Bomb! Group: *waves at camera*